Creepypasta Poems
by Ms. Creepypasta
Summary: A series of poems dedicated to various Creepypasta characters. Rated T for violence. Cover picture belongs to whoever it belongs to. ;3
1. Chapter 1

Creepypasta Poems

_Jeff the Killer_

You wake up from your dreams

Completely alone, or so it seems

Your eyes attempt to adjust to the darkness

The shadows hiding the one that is heartless

His cold, fearsome voice sounds through the room

Three little words, signaling your doom

"Go to sleep," he says without strife

As he steps forward, holding a knife

You want to scream, you want to call

To your parents, who are asleep down the hall

His mouth is cut into a permanent smile

A sight that makes your throat fill with bile

His eyes are unblinking, ringed in black

He looks like he is about to attack

He wears a white hoodie, stained with blood

His black pants are covered in mud

Thunder rumbles outside to cover your shout

As he begins to stalk toward you, without a doubt

That you would be killed that very night

Your life taken away by the sun's first light

He leapt onto your bed, knife at your throat

Once more repeating his three-worded quote

You feel the bite of the knife's blade

And the world before your eyes began to fade

As your life ended, he sat back and met your dying gaze

Speaking once more, this chilling phrase

"Go to sleep," he told you before leaving

To be gone the next morning, when your parents would be grieving

So, let this be a warning for you to keep

Be cautious, and Don't Go to Sleep


	2. Chapter 2

_More Jeff the Killer _

A horrendous grin

Only black scars where his eyelids had once been

Skin bleached white

The results of a past fight

Sanity broken

Three words, always spoken

Hair singed black

A creature impossible to track

He is one who kills at his own leisure

Spilling blood, murdering, just for the pleasure

He can't be controlled, he can't be tamed

Jeff plays by his own rules in this sick, twisted game

He is never caught, however hard police try

They cannot save the innocents that are destined to die

All of the sorrow, all of the pain

Each death only for his own personal gain

His condition caused by a traumatic past

When he fought three bullies 'til they breathed their last

When The Feeling finally forced his mind to snap

Leading his family into a trap

The first night he was home, when all was still

Was the time he decided to go in for the kill

First his father and mother

Then his own younger brother

As so began his tale as a killer

A story that has made him a well-known figure

Now, don't make a sound, don't make a peep

Or he'll make you _Go to Sleep._

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really put much thought into this one, did I? XD**_  
_

**Oh well. -w-**


	3. Chapter 3

_Slenderman_

When you're walking through the trees

You may see a sight that makes you freeze

Impossibly tall, he's faceless and pale

Don't attempt to fight back, you'll most surely fail

He wears a suit of black, with a tie to match

Small children are the ones he will snatch

He stalks the foolish, he's deadly and grim

When one tries to find more about him

On videocameras, he's surrounded by static

This creature is most likely to make your life traumatic

He's told as a fable

Although he's most surely able

To kill any and all that stand in his way

Hunting down new victims with each passing day

His group of proxies, known as The Collective

Will teach you to look at this situation with a different perspective

Masky, Hoodie, The Observer, and more

Would fill you with fear if they knocked on your door

So, if you were to see this tall, thin man

You must try to escape, if you can

Hold your children close, for their lives are at stake

Or soon they will be Der Ritter's to take


	4. Chapter 4

_Masky_

Lurking around abandoned sites

It doesn't matter if it's day or night

He's always there when his master calls

He follows his orders without flaws

He's swift and silent and eerie to see

His master moves easily through the trees

He gazes at you through shadowed eyes

His past is filled with lies

A white mask is worn upon his face

His mind is clouded by Der Ritter's dark embrace

Dear children, should he knock on your door

Or if it's his house you want to explore

Keep this in mind, for it may change your fate

Oh, I hope it's not too late

Don't go venturing alone or at dusk

Now, don't be brusque

Heed my words, for he is near

He's close enough to fill you with fear

You should hide, because running won't help

He'll end your life before you can yelp

The sight of him will be numbing

Beware, for the Masked Man is coming


End file.
